There's always an ending
by Hanziii
Summary: sequel to *Life Will Never Be That Simple* He loves her. She loves him. But will the curveballs that are thrown at them bring the pair closer together or throw them apart? R&R Beta'd by my bestest, Vicky199416
1. Looking for my love

_**There's always an ending**_.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is part 2 of my Michael and Eve sequel... You're gonna have to read the first one (life will never be that simple...) To get this one... (Its only 20 chaps, not much!) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My beta (vicky199416 , check her out!) Wrote the first part coz I had no idea how to start this one -_- anyhoo...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- looking for my love...<p>

Michael's POV

Oh god, she's not come home. It's frickin' fifteen minutes from dark and she is on a suicide mission around Morganville: maybe she lied - maybe, just maybe, she _isn't_ ok and she only told me that to get me off of her back.

Maybe she has gone out to die.

Eve is the kind of girl that is proud of who she is and has too much confidence to tell people how she feels. I love the girl but I wish she would let go of her emotions sometimes... No offense, but the way she hides them all the time is like a guy. God, did I just say that!

I mentally stake myself and move on from that thought.

I decide to phone Oliver; I swear to God, if he is keeping her in for the double shift I _will_ kill him. She was supposed to be home an hour ago; it isn't right for him to do this to her.

The phone call to Common Grounds is hell. The phone rings and rings, making bile rise in my throat. What if something has happened and Common Grounds has been attacked? The possibilities are endless until…

''Common Grounds.'' Oliver's bored voice answers on the other line, causing my body to lift almost.

''Oliver? Is Eve still there?'' I ask. I can't waste time with stupid, pointless small talk.

''No. She left over an hour ago, I let her leave early since she was complaining and talking about getting home to her '_baby,_'' he says the last word with disgust. Probably something to do with the fact that Amelie doesn't love him back and is in love with Grandad even if he is dead.  
>but wait… she isn't doing something for Oliver? She left?<p>

She isn't on a death mission? Then this is worse... She left work earlier so she has been missing longer! She could be seriously hurt or even worse... Dead.

''Why? Didn't she come home yet?'' Oliver asks, genuine concern seeping into his voice. Shock fills me.

''No... It's almost dark... And I-I haven't given her a bracelet so I can't find her...'' I whisper, pain-stricken.

''Okay. I will call you with updates and I'll start a search party.'' He says and hangs up.  
>I keep the phone to my ear after that for about another 2 minutes. Oliver has turned <em>nice? <em>What is going on with this world!  
>I don't know what's happened… Jheeze. What has she done! I mean I love her but she asks for trouble when she walks around town with all that makeup on…<br>It scares me!

Shane walks into the kitchen casually. Oblivious to the events that have just happened.  
>''Yo man, what's up? Run outta O-negative blood?'' He smirks.<br>I shake my head sadly. ''I wish. Eve hasn't come home Shane. And it's 10 minutes from dark! ''  
>Shane's joking face falls and he pulls out his phone.<br>''Calling her, Duh…'' He rolls his eyes as he catches my confused look.  
>''What?'' I frown, dumbfounded. Why didn't I think of that?<br>He grins and puts it on speaker phone.  
><em>Ring-Ring.<br>Ring-Ring.  
>Ring-Ring. <em>

Then it goes to answer phone, I remember her doing the recording…

_Flashback: _

''_Yo! It's Eve! I'm either with the hottie…''She giggled as I brushed my lips against her jaw. ''Or at work… or sleeping… Or Shane stole my phone.'' She rolled her eyes as Shane walked past.  
>''OI! Walking Dead! I'd never touch your phone!'' He shot her the finger and went downstairs.<br>Eve snickered. ''Anyway! Dead or alive leave a message! Unless you want to kill me… Then it is a whole different story! I'll try and get back to you! Buh-bye!'' And she cut off the line as I complained about her saying 'Dead or alive.'_

_Back to reality:_

I take the phone.  
>''Eve, baby… Please… Please answer. It's late! I'm worried… Hurry up and call back okay? I love you…'' I hang up and sit down.<br>Jheeze. What the hell am I gonna do?  
>''She'll be fine Mike…'' Shane says.<br>''NO SHE WONT!'' I explode, ''Do you _see_ the way she walks out on the streets? She is risking it! Man, if she dressed normally it would be dangerous but her going out like that? In the dark? Oh my God Shane! She's screwed!''  
>''Calm down… We'll find her. I'll get Claire to see if she can try and find her okay?'' He sounds way to calm.<br>''Man, I'm going to bed.'' I mumble and walk upstairs, needing to think.  
>I'm just hoping she walks through the door right now and she tells me everything is going to be okay.<br>I slowly trudge into her bedroom and sit by the window, thinking that if I look hard enough I could see her.  
>As the Morganville sky gets darker and darker I lose more hope until the night has completely fallen.<br>Where is she?

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOW THIS IS THE SEQUEL! WHAT YA THINK? :D<br>LOL ... I hope you liked... If you haven't read life will never be that simple then jheeze you must be confuzzled. Read and review please?  
>Btw... I reaaaaaaaaaallly cannot be bothered to type out life will never be that simple every time so I have decided that this entire sequel (however long it may be) will be called 'Life' lol suckish name but hey, short and simple xD <strong>

**REVIEW! PLEASE!  
>Hannah xxx<br>**


	2. Fading

**Chapter 2- Fading. **

**(Inspired by Rihanna's song Fading XD Oh and also I caught myself by paramore… And holding on by Alex Day. Okay, they don't really link but they do… In my head they do xD)**

_Eve's POV:_

Holding on. To the edge of life. It's the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I need to stay alive. I need to stay here. I need to wait.

I try and call for help, but I can barely breathe let alone speak! I'm gasping for air and I know I have very little time left. Michael would probably be disappointed in me if he could see me now.

Michael. Oh, Michael. Probably freaking out since I have not returned home yet and it is dark. Well after dark now.

I want to talk to him; if I could I would say so many things:

I love you. Don't do anything stupid. Don't forget me. I don't mind if you find another girl- I'll understand. But I'd also ask him to at least try, not to give up until they find me dead. I want to know that he cared a little for me.

I'm scared to die but I am ready. I just wish I had more time to say good-bye. I wish I could have had a family and a life, get married, and get out of this god-awful town! If I was ever to have kids, I would make sure they were born someplace far, _far_ away from this town, where there were no vampires and nothing for them to worry about until they were 18 and out of school. Actually, I'd prefer it if they didn't have to worry at all, but that's perhaps pushing it a bit.

I can see the family I want. Michael and I with two kids in someplace like Canada or something. Shane and Claire both there and laughing with no worries or issues. We all live peacefully and oblivious to our life in Morganville. It is bright and happy, no worries at all. I know my parents properly; I don't have a screwed up life, and it is perfect. It gives me a warm feeling inside; melting me and making me feel peaceful. I miss feelings like this; I only ever feel like this when I am with Michael.

He is the guy I wanted to be with when I died.

I wanted to die as Eve Glass not Rosser, but he promised before that if I died whilst I was in that cage, he would make sure my name on the grave stone would be Glass.  
>That is all that is making me less afraid. Knowing that I will die with Michael. I will die as the luckiest girl in the world. I will die happy and that is the way I want it.<br>My eyes start to droop and I can tell that I am fading, slowly fading away from this life. I'm drifting and I can't see what is in front of me. It's a mystery that is about to unfold.

I'm about to go insane with the tension, I know that today is the day. I know that I am going to die and I want to get it over and done with already.

I've opened up my eyes and finally realized that today, it's too late because I'm fading away and I am going too quickly for anyone to stop me.

The only thing I am hoping doesn't happen is a vampire coming and killing me. I'd like to die with a little dignity. I don't want ''Died because of a vampire'' Hanging over my head. It's a suckish death. It'd be horrible to be marked with that title. That's the one thing I don't want.

I don't want a funeral like my dad's either. I don't want my mom crying over my dead body or that rubbish. No. I want people to give mini speeches and have a laugh. No depression. Nothing gothic. Yeah, that doesn't sound like me but that's what I want. Michael always thought we'd have forever I guess… I mean… We have discussed me becoming a vampire. He's against it but if it meant I'd get to be with him for eternity I'd take it so he gave up with arguing and from then on he thought it would happen. He isn't prepared to lose me.

I try and hang in here a little longer, just for him and him alone but I can't; it is like I am hanging from a cliff and someone is slowly picking my fingers off from the edge and I am closer and closer to plummeting to my doom. It is like I can feel my life falling through my fingers.

All energy drained from me, I let go of the edge and let the warm blanket of death cover me.

I'm sorry Michael, really I am.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! :D What did you all think?<strong>

**Beta'd by vicky199416 as usual :D**

**Oh... I have never put in a disclaimer so: I dont own these charecters blah blah blah...  
>We dont really need disclaimers since it is called FANfiction meaning FAN's write it... xD<br>anyway... review, favorite, SUBSCRIBE ;D (sounds like a youtube channel!) lol :D  
>Excuse my shite spelling in this part :)<strong>

**HANNAH xxx**


	3. Help her!

**Chapter 3- Help her! **

Michael's POV

Shit.  
>I feel the warm hazy blanket of sleep floating over me being torn by a blaring noise.<br>I fell asleep. Why did I do that? Why is there that noise? Ah, I am really confused now.  
>Once I get out of the state of sleep I realise it's my phone that is ringing.<br>_It's news on Eve! I can feel it! _My mind sings gleefully.  
><em>But what if it's bad news? <em>A small part of my mind thinks bitterly… what if it's the news that she is dead, that she isn't in this world anymore? But, then again, any news is better than no news.

I grab my phone and push the answer button, not bothering to see who is calling; this is too important. After all, I'll find out in a second or two anyway.  
>''Hello?'' I ask urgently; I need to know who it is NOW! The silence stretches out for ten seconds or so and I'm about to ask why the <em>hell<em> it's taking them so long to answer, when the person finally talks.  
>''Michael, it's Oliver. We've found Eve and need you to get to the hospital as soon as possible. '' He gets straight to the point; I rate him on that. If this was bloody Myrnin, we'd still be here an hour later and I wouldn't know a single thing.<br>''Is she alright?'' I almost yell, unable to help myself.  
>''I think you should come and see for yourself. '' He replies calmly and hangs up. Whilst I valued his conciseness earlier, now I am bloody annoyed that he <em>hasn't even told me if she is alive or not!<em> All I know is that she is in the hospital… whether it's a room or the morgue, I don't know.  
>And with that, I am flying to the door and into my car.<br>It is as if no time has passed, yet I am at the hospital, sprinting through the door, listening for any signs of Eve… I'd even take a scream of agony to show she is alive.  
>''I'm here to see Eve Rosser!'' I yell as I make my way to reception. The person there turns quickly and see me, going pale and quickly points the way to her room. Jheez, I must have looked like a monster… But I shake off that point and set my mind towards my one true love.<p>

When I get to the room she is in, I get the biggest shock ever. Her fragile body lies limply on the bed, with all these tubes coming out of her. There is no makeup on her tear streaked face and there is a dressing over her stomach. Oh god… she… she looks as if she is dead.  
>''What happened to her?'' I whisper painfully, my voice breaking a little as I address the doctor in the room.<br>I hate to see her like this; I can see the pain on her face. she may be unconscious but she can evidently still feel pain.  
>''She was stabbed, lucky she was found when she was... Lost a lot of blood...'' A doctor says sadly. ''She's in a coma."<br>''W-What? NO! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER! GET HER OUT OF IT! I MEAN IT'S EASY!'' I cry in despair, unable to accept that she is like this.  
>''There isn't anything we can do, only wait. She is still living but she needs to stay on the life support machine in case... But there's always hope. '' He says, way too calm for my liking… this is <em>Eve<em> we're talking about. This isn't some idiot in Morganville who has got put in hospital because they rubbed Oliver up the wrong way or tried to escape… no, she is in here because someone else decided to have a beef with her and she paid the price.  
>''THERE ISN'T HOPE! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!'' I yell, unable to calm myself down. This is Eve… she can't be dying.<br>There is barely any chance. Loss of brain cells is a high risk; she may never be the same. She may forget me. She'll forget me whilst I am still there falling in love with her. I won't ever stop though. I'm gonna get my baby back. I mean, all those programmes and films she made me watch basically confirm that you can never say never; to do that is to say that humans aren't humans and can't be miraculous.

''As I said: we have to wait. '' He deadpans and leaves us alone.  
>I sigh and grab and seat and take her hand… for the first time, I can see why Amelie and Sam are the way they were… for the first time since I found out he was a vampire, from my spiteful Father who decided to tell me that because he was jealous of the fact that Sam wanted to spend time with me unlike he did with Dad because of his 'depression thing', I can see why she changed him rather than lost him. And if the situation was the same with Eve… I don't know what I would do. only fifty years ago, if she had been stabbed like Sam, she would either be dead or be a vampire right now.<p>

"I've heard that people in comas can hear their surroundings so maybe you can hear me... I hope you can...'' I laugh sadly, unable to help myself. "I must sound so stupid. God... Oh well... I'm gonna stay here until you wake up baby. I promise. I love you so much okay... You have a life, _we_have a life...One day we'll get married and have kids and gosh I've told you all of this before haven't I? But it's true. I promise you that all of that will happen! Don't worry...Take your time to come back but please definitely do...'' I sigh and rub circles into her hand and listen to the monitors beep for a while. I jut want her to be back.

It's weird seeing her like this...She's normally so happy and perky, even when she's asleep! But now she's just...Dead, lifeless. I swear, when I find out who did this...I don't care who they are but they are going to die! A slow and painful death. A death they deserve. She's _my _responsibility. It's _me _who should protect her!

When I think of that, I pull out a black bracelet and clip it around her wrist. They designed it so only she can take it off if she really wants to, I want her to be as free as possible and as safe as possible, this is the only way we can do it. I should have done this before, if I had I would have known that she was in trouble...This is all my fault.

''Yo! Fangs, quit mourning and blaming yourself!'' Shane says from behind me scaring the life out of me… well, if I had any life in me.  
>I spin around and flash my fangs instinctively at him so he takes a step back, holding his hands up in surrender… my breathing increases, as if I were a human running a marathon, and I feel disorientated since my heartrate isn't increasing because, well, like Eve I don't have one. But she <em>ought<em>to… there's a difference.

''Shane! Jheez! Shut up! If you're here you are here for Eve not to scare the shit outta me! JHEEZ!'' I snap, realising that I should of heard him coming. So I very slowly and deliberately retract my fangs, realising I overreacted.  
>''Sorry man...'' He mumbles and sits down. ''She'll be fine. ''<br>''Will she? ARE YOU SURE? NO YOU ARENT COZ YOU ARENT A PSYCHIC! '' I yell, barely managing to keep my fangs in. part of my brain thinks I'm being stupid, since this isn't Shane's fault, but the other part wants me to yell at him to get it out of my system; after all, he's yelled at me more than anyone else.

''I do know... She's been through so much...she's strong man. '' He sighs.  
>Maybe she has been through <em>too<em> much...Maybe her body has gone through so much shock it's just given up this time. Maybe... No. I must stop thinking like this. She will come back! She will! She will! She will!

This is _my_ Eve we're talking about, the one who has survived so damned much in this town. She isn't Monica, who would die if she broke a nail; no, this is the girl who told Oliver (after she found out he was a vampire and a badass one at that) to bite her; this is the girl who has asked Myrnin more times than I can remember if she can borrow his clothes… she has so much to live for, so much strength in her.

She is _my_ Eve.

And she is gonna come back.

I can feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited by Vicky199416 ,,, stalk her please :) Its fun...<br>Jheez that girll.. She edited it from 800 words to 1500 then it DISAPPEARED? SO SHE DID IT AGAIN?  
>Shes amazing :) (thanks vicky! Je T'aime xxxxx)<br>SO!  
>Review okay... not getting as many as before -_- depressing much? But hey... SO YEAH!<br>TA!  
>Hannah xxx<br>**


	4. Get me out of here!

**Chapter 4- Get me out of here!**

_Eve's POV – starting right back when she is dying._

It hurts. I am being pulled down deeper and deeper by a thick blanket, suffocating me.

I hear a few quiet footsteps and chills run down my spine: this is it. This is where I get killed because those footsteps belong to a vampire… a vampire who is going to kill me, going to drink all my blood and discard my broken body as if I am nothing.

This is what Ethan planned all along. I'm just hoping it's quick.

''Oh Eve,'' A soft voice murmurs, one that I recognise somehow, and I feel myself being lifted off the ground. The person cradles me to their chest and I don't feel a heartbeat, making me realise that it is a vampire… but why aren't they trying to kill me?

Who is it? Who is helping me? I try and open my eyes but I can't, they are too heavy.

Pain jolts through my body and I decide to let myself block out the world around me; it hurts too much to pay attention.

The next few minutes, hours, seconds, days even, go by in a flash. I cannot tell how long I have been like this. It feels weird and distant. I hate it. So much has been going on; I can hear muffled voices and quiet movements but I am trapped. I cannot get out.

Then I hear it, I hear _him. _

_''What happened to her?'' _I barely make this out since it is so quiet. He sounds so unasserted, as if he's lost something that he needs. He may be quiet, but I can still hear the pain, _feel _the pain in his voice.

_''She was stabbed, lucky she was found when she was... Lost a lot of blood...'' _Someone says sadly, a doctor maybe? _''She's in a coma."_

A coma? I'm in a coma? What if I never come back? What if I am stuck here forever, only to hear what is going on around me... Never to feel or see again? I can hear and am lucid but have no control over my body, no ability to be able to move or even tell him I love him.

_''W-What? NO! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER! GET HER OUT OF IT! I MEAN IT'S EASY!''_ My one true love cries. The pain in his voice is so strong that it makes me want to fight everything off and get up.

I want to help, I want to jump out of this shell and hug him, hold him close.

But I can't.

_''There isn't anything we can do, only wait. She is still living but she needs to stay on the life support machine in case... But there's always hope.''_ He says, I don't think that was as sensitive as it should have been. Michael is freaking out! Don't say there's a chance I'll die! Don't tell him that 'there's always hope' because when someone says that it means there isn't much! Michael knows that.

_''THERE ISN'T HOPE! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!''_ He yells. Just as I thought. He knows well enough and he can't bear to lose me. I don't know why he loves me. I'm a fool. I have done so many stupid things. That's what led me here. If I never dated Ethan, I wouldn't be here. It's all my fault. Everything you do in the past catches up to you… I know that now.

_''As I said: we have to wait. ''_ He deadpans – the doctor, this is - and he must have leave because I can hear a chair scrape up beside the bed… it's got to be Michael.

I wish I could feel things... Maybe he is holding my hand? Maybe caressing my face? All I want to feel is the warmth only Michael can give me. That's all I want, even just for a second.

_"I've heard that people in comas can hear their surroundings so maybe you can hear me... I hope you can...'' _He laughs, but it isn't his Michael laugh. This laugh comes from a different person. A different Michael... It sends stabbing pains through my chest at how dark he sounds. _"I must sound so stupid. God... Oh well... I'm gonna stay here until you wake up baby. I promise. I love you so much okay... You have a life, we have a life...One day we'll get married and have kids and gosh I've told you all of this before haven't I? But it's true. I promise you that all of that will happen! Don't worry...Take your time to come back but please definitely do...'' _

I just want to cry out and tell him that I am here! That I can hear him and I just want exactly what he said! I want a life with him! He is the one. I never thought of it that way before, but now I know, now I know that I want him forever. I'd do anything for him. I'd even turn into a vampire if that was what he wanted and it meant us being together forever. All I want is him.

Whilst my mind spirals with thoughts, the whole room goes silent and all that is left is the quiet beeping of the monitors. It hurts not to hear Michael's voice.

_''Yo! Fangs, quit mourning and blaming yourself!''_ Shane, rather rudely, says. I like the point he made but he could have said it nicer to him.

Knowing Michael, he probably flashed his fangs at him because now, to be honest, is not the time.

_''Shane! Jheez! Shut up! If you're here you are here for Eve not to scare the shit outta me! JHEEZ!''_ He snaps and I can tell that he is braking down.

It hurts. It hurts to hear him like this and to know that it is all my fault.

_''Sorry man...''_ He says softly, I can barely hear him now and I can feel the shift of atmosphere in the room._ ''She'll be fine. ''_

_''Will she? ARE YOU SURE? NO YOU ARENT COZ YOU ARENT A PSYCHIC! ''_ Michael yells, taking it all out on Shane because he is the only one available to shout at.

But if it wasn't for me he wouldn't need to take anything out on Shane.

_''I do know... She's been through so much...she's strong man. ''_ He sighs and the room goes silent again, I can feel how tense they both are.

I know that Michael is thinking about Shane's words. Maybe I've been through too much? Maybe I've been beaten down so much that I am weak.

But believe me Michael. I want to get out of here and I will fight until I do.

I will.

I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS!<br>Please review... I'm getting really disappointed with my review count :/ Sadtimes...**

**I want 3 reviews on this chapter or I will not update.. sorry but I need to know that you care :D**

**thanks... :D**

**Hannah xxx**


End file.
